The Heart of the Wind
by Rainsdoodle
Summary: AU Pocahontas II. Our first story on our account. Alsoomse, Pocahontas's mother, keeps talking to Pocahontas and...John? John can't help but feel that he's heard the voice before and that it's telling him something, but what? Please read and review!
1. R

**Hi, guys! Robin and Sophie here! This is it! The combined account edition! Hope you like this one! Anywho, have fun with this! **

**FYI- 7 and 8 are written by Robin.**

**By the way, this is an alternate Pocahontas II. We hate the second movie (and what honest Pocahontas fan doesn't?) so we decided to rewrite it. **

**Have fun!**

**-Robi and Soph**

Pocahontas watched as John's ship slipped farther and farther from her into the sunrise. She could only hope that he made it back and would return.

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

Moonlight illuminated the lonely streets of London. It was about midnight and no one was awake. Not one candle was lit, not one person awake...no one, that is, except for one man and ten guards of the king.

"He's inside." Someone whispered, making John narrow his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder.

_What are they here for?_ He thought.

"Let's go." One of the guards said. They all barged their way through and John blew out the candle and swung himself into the rafters of the loft where he had been studying a map to pass the time. A ship was leaving for Virginia in three weeks, but John, who had always been active and had been bed-riden for ten months, needed something to do before he bored his brains out.

"He's gone!" One of the guards shrieked and John saw his chance. Swinging down from the rafters, he landed with a thud on his feet and took off running through the open door. He ran along the close roofs of the sleeping London houses.

"There he goes!" Someone called and John sped up as fast as he could. He was still recovering from the wound Ratcliffe had given him and it slowed him down a bit more than it used to, but at least he could still run. The guards ran along and more swarmed in front of him. John looked beside him. He was trapped. The wind blew behind him, pushing at his back. John peered down and saw the waters of the Thames river swirling.

_Jump!_

John could have sworn he heard a voice he had never hear before whispering in the wind, telling him to jump. The guards were starting to come closer. John took a deep breath and jumped.

The icy waters of the Thames swallowed him whole and he swam against it's current, which seemed relentless and trying to pull him under. He surfaced for air and he could hear the guards yelling to each other.

"No way he could survive that! The Thames is too strong!" One said. John started to swim again. _If I can swim in a hurricane at sea, I can swim the current of the Thames without trouble. _He thought. Then the voice came again.

_Be careful, John._

"Who is that?" John asked himself out loud, taking in a gulp of water as he did. He coughed it out and swam until he reached a small dock, where he climbed out. "What now?" John asked himself. He certainly couldn't go back home! Those guards would be watching that place like hawks searching for prey. What did they want with him, anyway?


	2. S

John took off his sodden shirt and hung it over the dock. The night was chilly and he did not want to get a cold from wet clothes. He snuck into a back alleyway, keeping alert for the men after him. He kept to the shadows, not wanting to be seen as he made his way to the King's Palace.

The hairs on the back of his neck pricked. _Don't worry; just keep going. _The voice was there again and gone in an instant. John let out a quiet sigh and kept going.

He didn't see the person in the darkness until they collided. The man was wearing a hooded black cloak that almost covered him. They both fell onto the street with a light thud.

"Hey, what are you-John?" Thomas asked in shock when his hood fell. John stared back at Thomas for a minute before they recovered. Thomas helped him up and offered him his cloak. John took it gratefully and put it on his soaked body.

"Thomas, what's going on?" John asked as they began to walk. Thomas looked in all directions around them before answering.

"There has been a conspiracy. An hour ago, John Rolfe was found dead in his rooms; he had been shot in the head with a musket. Ratcliffe was also found wounded, a knife in his side. They think that someone is going after all of the people in line to lead the next ship to Virginia. King's Guards had rushed to your home not long ago and we had thought you were dead. There were signs of a struggle and you jumping into the river."

"But I wasn't going on the trip to Virginia," John protested.

"True, you weren't scheduled to, but you are next in line to lead it after Rolfe. The King will want to see you. We better hurry." They took off running down the streets towards the Palace.


	3. Ro

"Pocahontas!" Powhatan yelled. "Pocahontas, I need to speak with you!"

Pocahontas yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She got up and went to her father's longhouse.

"Yes, Father?" She asked.

"Pocahontas, sit down." Powhatan said and Pocahontas knew something was bugging him.

"What's wrong?"

"As you know, the neighboring tribe, the Sattos, have never been brothers to us. They have always been enemies, especially after the war with the white men was postponed." Powhatan said. A lump formed at the back of her throat. Her father was talking about John.

"I know they haven't always been our friends, and that they wanted war with John's people, but what is wrong now?"

"Chief Satto sent a message to me this morning. He has agreed to make peace with us and become our brothers under one condition."

"What?" Pocahontas asked.

"Satto's oldest son, Jayjo, is in need of a wife." Powhatan said. Pocahontas swallowed the lump at the back of her throat. Her father knew she loved John and that John would return. He had only been gone for ten months yet!

"And what does this have to do with me?" Powhatan sighed.

"Marriage."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, John and Thomas were still running towards the King's Palace.

"Who is in line if I don't take this job? And what is it about?" John asked.

"John, you'd better take this job. Ratcliffe will get it if you don't." Thomas siad.

"Oh Lord, I just know what he's trying to do." John said. Thomas nodded.

"He's trying to wage war on Pocahontas and her people." Thomas said and John's mind was filled with thoughts. Pocahontas and her people wouldn't stand a chance if Ratcliffe led a group of soldiers to Virginia!

"Thomas, what do they really want with me? I was scheduled to go to Virginia on the next ship, which leaves in three weeks, and I told the king I wouldn't be exploring anymore."

"I know, John, but the guards came to bring you to the king so that he could ask you to go again." Thomas said.

"But what Ratcliffe himself is behind this? What if he killed Rolfe and then wounded himself to throw people off so they wouldn't think that he did it? What if those guards weren't guards of the king after all? What if they were paid by Ratcliffe to kill me?" John asked.

"There's a good chance that that's what happened. We'd better hurry! If Ratcliffe and the king both think that you're dead, then Ratcliffe is the next in line!" John nodded and he and Thomas took off running again.

* * *

"Father! You know that I love John!" Pocahontas said in protest.

"Pocahontas, there's no way that John Smith could survive such an injury. Face it, Pocahontas. John Smith is never coming back."

"You don't know that!" Pocahontas said.

"And you do? Pocahontas, how do you know if he's alive or not?" Powhatan asked. Pocahontas knew exactly how she knew John was alive. Because her heart told her so.

"I know in my heart that John is alive and will come back!" Pocahontas said and Powhatan sighed.

"Let him go, Pocahontas. He's been gone for almost a year. He isn't coming back."

"No! No, I won't believe that! Father, it's hard for me to explain. My heart would know if John was dead or not and John is not dead! He's coming back to me soon! Something inside me tells me so!"

"Pocahontas, do not say such foolish things. You will put your people before your idle dreams taht will ever come true. You are going to Satto's village. His son is away with a patrol that travels looking for food and will not be back for a while. Meanwhile, you will stay there and learn their ways. You _will_ marry Jayjo. You leave in two months." Powhatan said. He got up and left Pocahontas with her thoughts. How could he do this to her? He knew she loved John! Why wouldn't he listen to her when she said that John was not dead? But what if he was right? What if John was dead?

"No, I won't believe that. John, where are you?"

* * *

John and Thomas were actually at the palace at the presise moment Pocahontas asked that. Inside the palace hallway, they could hear Ratcliffe and the king's voices.

"Because Rolfe and Smith are dead, you are the next in line, Ratcliffe. You will be leading a group of settlers of your choosing to Virginia in two days." The King said. John saw a smug smile spread across Ratcliffe's face and he stepped out.

"And what if I was alive?" He asked. Ratcliffe's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"John Smith!" King James said and John nodded.

"I am not dead, sir. As you can see, I am perfectly fine, dispite the wound I was inflicted with." John said. The wound was tender and still hurt.

"Ratcliffe, because Smith is alive, you will not be going to Virginia after all." King James said. "Smith, you will be the person who leads a group of settlers with supplies to Jamestown." King James said and John nodded.

"I will."

**Geez, Powhatan gives up easy, doesn't he?**


	4. So

John paced the dock. Not all of his men had shown up yet. There was more on his mind, however, than his crew.

Ratcliffe walked up to John, making sure to just knick his shoulder with the edge of his cape. His face was the picture of friendliness, but John could see the hatred in his eyes.

"When are we to set off, _Captain_?" Ratcliffe asked John in a mocking voice.

John looked at the sky wistfully and back at Ratcliffe's glaring eyes. "About noon. We are just waiting on a few other people."

"Is that so?" Ratcliffe looked around them. There was no one else on the dock. He brought his voice down to a whisper, "Just because the King is making me travel with you doesn't mean we are on friendly terms. You better watch your back, Smith." He stalked aboard the ship, his cape fluttering in the breeze.

"It's Captain Smith to you!" John called after him, but Ratcliffe didn't hear.


	5. Rob

John swallowed hard, thinking about what Ratcliffe had said. What did he mean, "You'd better watch your back, Smith?" John couldn't help but shudder at the thought. He wasn't a coward, but something about what Ratcliffe had said sent a chill down his spine.

_Take caution, John._

The voice that had been haunting him since the night before was still talking to him. John couldn't figure out who it was. He had never heard the voice before, and yet he felt like he had. But where?

* * *

"Grandmother Willow?" Pocahontas said as she paddled into the glade. "Grandmother Willow? Are you awake?"

"Yes, child. What's wrong?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"It's my father." Pocahontas siad with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What did he do this time?" Grandmother Willow asked, picking up on the bitterness in Pocahontas's voice.

"He's sending me away, Grandmother Willow! He's sending me away to be married!" Pocahontas said and Grandmother Willow's face showed anger.

"Why would he do that? Isn't John back yet?"

"No. Father says that he's dead. But Grandmother Willow, something inside me is telling me he's not dead. Something inside is telling me that he's coming back. Why won't my father listen to me?"

"Your father is a wise man, but he is a stubborn man, too, Pocahontas. I think that he just wants to see you happy again."

"Well, the only thing that would make me happy is John coming back." Pocahontas said. "Oh Grandmother Willow, do you know if he's alive?"

"Pocahontas, you know I can't answer that." Grandmother Willow said and Pocahontas sighed. "But if your heart is telling you he is still alive, then he is still alive." She added.

"I hope you're right, Grandmother Willow."

* * *

Two months passed and the voice hadn't left John alone.

"John." Someone said. John blinked. Where was he? And who was talking to him? The voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" John called.

"Wingapo, John." The voice said again. John turned to find a woman with long black hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alsoomse. I am Pocahontas's mother." John froze. Pocahontas's mother had been the one talking to him? "I've been watching you, John. I'm glad that you are finally going back to Pocahontas."

"You're Pocahontas's mother?"

"Yes. And thank you for saving Powhatan's life."

"Why have you been watching me? I thought that you would be watching over Pocahontas!" John said.

"I still watch over Pocahontas. And because my daughter loves you. More than life itself."

"I would give my life for her." John said.

"I know you would. And she would give her life for you. That is why I have been watching you, John. I was the wind that sped up your ship when you were wounded. I also knew that you were the one for Pocahontas."

"But why have you been talking to me?" John asked.

"Because you have to get back to Pocahontas. You have to hurry, John. Powhatan has betrothed her to the son of an enemy tribe. And they are going to talk Powhatan into attacking your people. Pocahontas still loves you, even more than she did before, and she refuses to marry Jayjo. But John, if you don't hurry, your people and mine will be defeated. Satto is going to turn on my husband and attack my people. He is going to send Pocahontas back to our people when they unite, saying that he no longer wishes to be a brother to my people and attack them and then attack your people. Am I making myself clear? John, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alsoomse. I think. Let me get this straight: Powhatan has betrothed Pocahontas to Jayjo, and Satto is going to send her back, saying he does not want her for his son, then attack your people, then mine?" Alsoomse nodded.

"And beware of Ratcliffe, John. He is out to hurt you." Alsoomse said and John nodded.

"If you can, tell Pocahontas I love her."

"I will, John. And remember what I said. Be careful, my son." And Alsoomse was gone.

**Alsoomse is Algonquin for "independent" and if Pocahontas is anything like her mother, she's independent!**


	6. Sop

Pocahontas felt a slight tug at the nape of her neck as Nakoma pulled up her hair. She sighed as her best friend chatted hapily. _What else can I do_, were the words haunting Pocahontas' mind.

A cool breeze blew through the flap on her hut, bringing familiar scents to Pocahontas' nose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At that second, Nakoma felt her muscles tense and her body freeze.

"Pocahontas? Are you alright?" she asked. Pocahontas just shushed her.

The room filled with wind, carrying whispers of words. _Pocahontas, John loves you. He is on his way. Do not worry._

The wind died and both women sat in shocked silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, John felt a warm hand gently shake his shoulder. He opened one eye and groaned at the sight of the red-head before him. "Why wake me this early, Thomas?"

"Sorry, John-sir, but we've spotted land on the Horizon. I thought you would-" John instantly sprang up from his bed and ran out of the cabin. The warm glow of the rising sun on his back felt good as he ran to the front of the ship.

He came to a halt at the railing and gazed into the distance. There was just the beginnings of a dark smudge in his vision that made his heart flutter. _Pocahontas_, he thought, _I'm coming._


	7. Robi

"Did you hear that, Nakoma?" Pocahontas asked.

"N-N-N-Not if you didn't." Nakoma said.

"That was my mother, I just know it. John is alive, Nakoma, and he's coming back!"

Powhatan wouldn't listen to Pocahontas when she said that John was alive.

"Daughter, you will not talk me out of this marriage." Powhatan said.

"But Father, I-"

"Enough! Pocahontas, I wish I could believe you when you say that John Smith is alive, but face it, Pocahontas, the man is dead." Powhatan said.

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this! Mother is the one that told me he is alive! Nakoma heard her, too!" Pocahontas said. Nakoma nodded.

"It's true." She said.

"Pocahontas, you are still going to Satto's village. John Smith is dead and you will marry Jayjo." With that, he left Pocahontas and Nakoma alone.

"Oh Pocahontas, what are you going to do?" Nakoma asked, tears beginning to form.

"I don't know, Nakoma. But if my mother told me in words in the wind that John loves me, then maybe John can hear her, too!"

"I guess it's possible." Nakoma agreed.  
"I know what I'll do. If John can hear my mother, maybe he can find me. Or I'll just run away." Pocahontas said. "I think I'll go with the latter."

"Pocahontas! It's time to go!" Her father called. Nakoma looked at the ground.

"Nakoma, I'm coming back. If you see John, tell him what has happened and that I still love him. Tell him which way I've gone. I will not marry Jayjo. I'll be back." Pocahontas hugged Nakoma and went to find her father and his most trusted warrior, Majuh.

"I will miss you, my daughter." Powhatan said and Pocahontas couldn't be mad at her father anymore.

"I'll miss you, too, Father." Pocahontas said. "And if you see John, tell him I love him." She said.

"Pocahontas, that will not..." Powhatan started, but when he saw the sadness and love in his daughter's eyes, he changed his mind. "I will." He said.

"Thank you, Father."

"I will come to visit you soon, Daughter. I promise."

And with that, Pocahontas and Majuh started out for the Satto village.

* * *

John, meanwhile, was just stepping foot on land again. He looked around him and Alsoomse's spirit of the wind blew and whispered in his ear.

"Pocahontas has left for the Satto village, John. Wait until tomorrow to go looking for her."

_But I need to find her now!_ John reasoned with the voice in his head. Alsoomse couldn't hear him, but she knew what he was thinking.

"You are too tired to start out now. But go to my village and see Nakoma. She will tell you where to go. And only see Powhatan when you return with Pocahontas." Alsoomse said.

"I will, Alsoomse. And tell Pocahontas I'm here." He said. And with that, he was on his way to the village.

"Nakoma!" John whispered in the shadows. He didn't want Powhatan to catch him.

"Who's there?" Nakoma asked. John stepped from the shadows so that Nakoma could see him in the moonlight.

"John!" Nakoma said in surprise. John nodded. "You really are back! Pocahontas's mother really did speak to us!"

"And she talks to me, too. She's been talking to me for about three months now. She told me to come and find you."

"What for?" Nakoma asked.

"She said that you could tell me where Pocahontas is." John said. Nakoma nodded this time.

"Yes. Pocahontas is to the north, at the Satto village. She told me to tell you she still loves you and that she will not marry Jayjo." Nakoma said, gesturing towards the north. John nodded.

"And Nakoma, Satto was never going to make peace with Powhatan in the first place. If I hadn't come back, he would have sent Pocahontas back and then attacked. But now, because I am back, I'll bring Pocahontas back, and he'll still attack. But he's going to attack my people, too. That's why I have to go to Satto's village tonight. How far is it?" John explained.

"A good five hours walk, John. What will we do?" Nakoma answered.

"Alsoomse said that five days after sending Pocahontas back, the Sattos would attack. I need to go and get her and bring her back, then try to unite our people together to fight the Sattos if it comes to that." John said. "But Nakoma, don't tell anyone I'm here. I leave tomorrow. I've got to get some rest before I fall dead asleep right here standing up." John said.

"Good luck, John." Nakoma said and John was off.

**I changed "three days walk" to "five hours walk."**

**-Robin**


	8. Robin

Pocahontas was welcomed into the village warmly. The elders seemed happy to see her, relief on their faces. Her marriage would end a long conflict.

The chief came out of his home and rose his arms. His people grew silent and he smiled when he saw Pocahontas. She couldn't help but feel a little bad. But she soon pushed the thought from her head when the wind began to blow lightly.

_John is here, Pocahontas. Stay strong, my daughter._

"I will, Mother." Pocahontas whispered. _And John, please hurry! I'm waiting.

* * *

_

_John, be careful. The Sattos are very aggressive towards your people._ Alsoomse whispered to John, who was sneaking along in the woods towards the Satto village.

"Great. What am I going to do?" John thought.

"Did you hear that?" A Satto warrior asked his comrade. John froze. They had heard him.

"Yeah. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, check the bushes." John scurried as fast as he could to another bush behind the warriors.

_Don't let them see you!_ Alsoomse advised. John nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Nothing."

"Check the other bushes." John knew that they were coming to his hiding place. He glanced around for any other place to hide. His gaze fell on the tree nearest to him. John climbed it as fast as he could and prayed the warriors hadn't seen him. John had never been the best tree climber in the world.

"Nothing."

"Well, we had better get back. In five days, after we send that Pocahontas back, we'll attack Powhatan's people and take over. Get it?" The other warrior said. John narrowed his eyes. What were they talking about?

"What?"

"Don't you get it? After we take over, we banish Powhatan and his precious daughter. Then we attack the savages and get rid of them forever."

"Oh. So we kill Powhatan and his daughter?"

"Precisely." John couldn't take that. No one would ever hurt his Pocahontas or Powhatan. Not as long as he was alive. John leapt from the tree and kicked the warriors down, who had been standing right under the branch were John had been hiding.

"No!" John yelled as he laid a few feet from where he had landed.

"Its a savage! Get him!" One warrior said.

_No!_ Alsoomse said. _John, don't fight them! They'll take you to Pocahontas! I won't tell her you are here. She'll just worry. _

"You will not hurt Pocahontas or Powhatan! You'll hurt them over my dead body!" John said furiously. But his anger melted as the warriors surrounded him, backing him up against a tree. He had no chance to escape now.

**As Sophie put this:**

**John, you hot-headed fool!**

**He can lose his temper easily when it comes to hurting the ones he loves and cares about!**

**-Robin**


	9. Soph

A loud call came from the forest. Pocahontas looked up at the path into the village and was shocked. A few of the warriors walked down the path with a man tied between them. It was not just any man, however, it was the man she loved.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She stood and was about to run to John when he shot her an odd look. With just his eyes, John told her not to come near him; not yet at least. They would have to talk later.

The warriors took John to Satto's hut. They pushed him through the door with a rough shove. Pocahontas's fist clenched in anger as she fought to stay where she was. It was all she could do to keep her feelings in.

"You know him," said a voice behind her. Pocahontas turned to see a girl standing behind her. She was a head shorter than Pocahontas and appeared to be 14 years old. Her golden-brown hair was held back in a braid and her eyes were brown with streaks of gold running through them. Pocahontas noticed that her skin was lighter than hers, but not as light as John's. The girl smiled and walked closer to Pocahontas. "You love him, I can feel it in your soul. And he loves you."

Pocahontas looked into the girl's eyes; they were full of wisdom beyond her years. "Who are you?" she asked kindly.

"My name is Aniki," she replied simply, "and your name is Pocahontas. You come from Powhatan's village. I know much about you and your future."

"How do you know this?" asked Pocahontas in a confused, but interested, voice. "I just came here today."

Jayjo came stalking out of his father's hut. He went straight for Pocahontas, his nose held high in the air. When he saw Aniki, he held his fist in the air and shook it at her. She stood still, looking at Jayjo with calm eyes.

"Get out of here, you half breed!" Jayjo shouted at her. Aniki shrugged and walked off, whistling a small tune. Jayjo looked at Pocahontas with a bit of softness in his eyes. "Was she bothering you?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "You seemed a little harsh on her. Who is she?"

"Oh, she's just a half breed who lives with us," he said in an arrogant tone, "Her mother is a part of our tribe and her father was one of those white savages. He died a few years back, and she came to live with us."

"They are not savages!" Pocahontas yelled at him, "They are human beings just as we are! I know first hand that they are like us!"

Jayjo just shrugged, "They will never be human to me. And being half of them is just as bad as being whole." He walked away just as Pocahontas was about to lose her temper.

"What a jerk!" She muttered under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What business do you have being near my village?" Satto sternly asked John. He was still tied and guarded by two warriors.

"I was just looking for Pocahontas," John replied simply. Somehow, he knew that a lie would just make the situation worse.

Satto glared at him. "And what of her? What does a savage like you have to do with her?"

John looked down to his feet. "I love her. I always have and I always will," he said quietly.

Satto thought for a moment. "Like her father would let you be together! You do not deserve to be standing before me!"

_If you don't want me here, let me go_, John thought.

"Guards! Take him to our spare hut and tie him there. I will decide how he will die later, but now I have other business I have to take care of."

_Now this is familiar_, John thought bitterly as he was dragged out of the hut. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Pocahontas talking with one of Satto's warriors. She looked pretty mad at what he was saying. _That must be Jayjo then. _

They stopped at the entrance to the hut and the warriors tied John's ankles together. They tossed him into the hut and he landed with a loud thud onto the hard packed dirt floor.

_Stay strong, my son_, Alsoomse whispered in his ear, _you will be saved. _

**Hey, Soph, how can Aniki's father be white if the English had only been there a year and she's our (current) age? Maybe another country...French? What? Oh, Spanish from Columbus! Hm...**


	10. Robin A

"I hope you're right, Alsoomse." John said. He wasn't sure what was going to happen or what he was going to do. There was no way Pocahontas could talk to him now! Especially after Satto knew of his feelings for her.

_I have to get out of here... I have to warn Pocahontas about Satto's plan and then warn Powhatan! _He thought as he fought at the ropes behind him and the ones at his ankles. It was no use. The Sattos were obviously more advanced at tying up prisoners so that they didn't move. And they had different methods, too. Their huts had no holes at the top of them and were not supported by poles. John couldn't help but remember when Powhatan himself had sentenced him to die.

_You will be saved..._ That's what Alsoomse had said. What did she mean?

_Please, God, don't let Pocahontas be hurt if Alsoomse meant her!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Satto's village elders, Jayjo, and Satto himself had gathered to discuss John's sentence.  
"Jayjo," Satto said. "What do you think we should do with this savage? You are the future chief. What is your idea of punishment?"  
"Death." Jayjo said without hesitation. "He's nothing but a savage."  
"True, Jayjo, but remember, your older sister married a savage." An elder named Weeko said.  
"Do not remind me of Nakoda." Jayjo said and Weeko looked at the hot tempered Satto prince calmly.  
"Death. Spoken like a true chief, Jayjo." Satto said with a sly smile.  
"Thank you, Father." Jayjo said proudly.  
"But how?" Another warrior, named Leano asked.  
"We will do it the traditional way." Satto said. With that, the meeting was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocahontas looked around her. Was anyone following her?  
_All is well, Pocahontas. Find John._ The wind seemed to whisper and Pocahontas made her way through the unfamiliar village to the hut where the Satto warriors had taken John. She pressed herself against the wall of the hut when she heard voices. They got fainter and fainter as the Satto warriors walked away to their huts. Pocahontas sighed with relief.

**Nice! She saw the warriors take John to this hut, by the way.**


	11. Sophi

Pocahontas looked around the corner of the hut. It was the last one in the village. She was just about to move the door-flap to enter when she felt a hand on her arm. She spun in surprise and fear to see Aniki standing beside her.

"His fate was just announced," she whispered to Pocahontas, meaning John's, "They are to kill him in one day's time at sunrise. He is to be killed in the way that our Village's first chief was killed many years ago."

"How was that?" Pocahontas asked in a voice that shook.

Aniki looked down at her feet as she spoke, "He was killed on a cloudy night. On that night, he disappeared into the forest, taken by an unknown enemy. All we know of his death is that he was tied to a log and burned alive. Since then, in remembrance of his death, all of our prisoners have been burned alive."

Pocahontas went pale and she nearly fell over. John burned alive? That kind of death could drag on for quite some time, causing a lot of pain.

"I have to do something! I can talk to Jayjo; maybe he will let John go." Pocahontas said in a quiet voice. Aniki could hear the fear in her voice.

"He won't. He has killed before, and I know that he will not hesitate to do it again," Aniki told her, her voice clouded with pain. Pocahontas shot her a confused look and she sighed. "He was the one who killed my father. He just couldn't bare that his sister had married a white man and had a child with him. He claimed that it was for the good of the village, and they agreed with him. I can't stand Jayjo, and Great Spirits help me, I will do anything in my power to stop his attack!"

"Attack? What attack?" Pocahontas asked, even more confused.

Aniki just lightly pushed her towards the door of the hut. "John will tell you. Do you mind if I come in?"

Pocahontas shook her head as they entered. John looked up and a look of relief crossed his face. Pocahontas bent down and they lightly kissed. When their lips left each other, John began to speak.

"Pocahontas, we have to warn your and my people. Satto is planning to reject your marriage to Jayjo and attack both of our peoples. We must leave as soon as we can."

"But, why would he do such a thing? It doesn't make sense..." Pocahontas trailed off.

Aniki spoke up, "It's because of Jayjo. Ever since he came of age, he has been pushing ideas on Satto. He wants more than just the life of my father to pay for me. He also knows about your people's truce with one another and now sees your village as the enemy. Jayjo is heartless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Then we must leave tonight to warn them!" Pocahontas replied.

"On it," Aniki pulled a stone knife out of her pocket and cut John's ropes. He rubbed his wrists and ankles before standing up. The three nodded at each other and walked out into the night. Pocahontas turned to the woods and began to run with John and Aniki at her heels.

_Please Mother_, Pocahontas prayed, _let us make it in time. _


	12. Robin An

"Pocahontas, we have to stop at one point!" Aniki said and Pocahontas glanced over her shoulder at Aniki and John, who had stopped to catch their breath. John was clenching the spot where he had been shot, which was hurting him more than it had in a long time.

"It's true, Pocahontas, we do. I can't run as long and fast as I used to because of the wound." John said and Pocahontas walked to where he and Aniki had stopped.

"We have to get back as fast as we can!" She said as she sat down and leaned up next to a tree.

"She's right. And we have to keep going. Dawn is soon approaching and when they find you gone, they'll probably send a search party out." Aniki said to John. "They've done it before and if they catch you, you're worse than dead."

"How's that?" Pocahontas asked.

"You don't want to know." Aniki said.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm kinda wishing you hadn't told me how your people do away with their prisoners, too." Pocahontas said, remembering the horrible punishment Satto had in mind for John.

"Do I want to know?" John asked.

"Not really." Pocahontas answered.

"Well you're going to find out if we don't move fast!" Aniki said and Pocahontas got up and so did John. They set off running again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring out the prisoner!" Jayjo demanded, a flaming torch in hand. Leano ran out.

"The prisoner is gone!" He screamed above the crowd.

"What?!" Jayjo demanded.

"He's gone! The savage is gone!"

"Aniki..." Jayjo muttered. "Nakoda, bring me Aniki!" Jayjo said and Nakoda went to find her daughter.

"Aniki is gone, too! And so is Pocahontas!"

"Send out a search party! Bring them back! And bring the prisoner back, too...alive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father!" Pocahontas screamed as she ran into the busy village with John and Aniki behind her. "Father!"

Powhatan exited his hut. "Pocahontas! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Father, please listen to me! Satto was never going to become brothers with us in the first place! They were going to attack us and take over!" Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, please, do not tell me this! I know tht you do not want to marry Jayjo, but John is dead, and Satto is a man of his word." Powhatan said.

"But that's the thing, Powhatan! John is alive, just like I said!" Pocahontas said.

"What?" Powhatan asked.

"He's waiting at the edge of the village with one of the Satto villagers, Aniki." Pocahontas explained. "He came looking for me. Satto was going to have him put to death, but Aniki and I got him out in time. Please, Father, listen to me!"

_Listen to her, Powhatan. She speaks the truth._ Alsoomse whispered.

"Alright, Pocahontas, I believe you. Go find John and Aniki. Bring them here to me." Pocahontas smiled and ran to find John and Aniki.

--------------------------------------------------------------

About five hours later, Jayjo and his army were marching towards the Powhatan village. They were going to attack now!

"There they are! First, attack Powhatan and Pocahontas. Capture them. Bring the prisoner to me." Jayjo instructed and the warriors swarmed into the village. They ran to Powhatan's hut, where Pocahontas, John, and Powhatan were talking. Aniki hid in the shadows. The warriors captured Pocahontas and forced her to walk out, while they literally dragged John out to the square. Nakoma could barely believe her eyes. What was going on?

"Listen up!" Jayjo called. "We are now the leaders of this tribe!" He said.

"What?" Nakoma whispered.

"He's taken over!" Aniki said as she joined Nakoma.

"Who are you?" Nakoma asked.

"Name's Aniki. I'm a friend of Pocahontas." She said.

"I'm Nakoma. Pocahontas is my best friend." Nakoma said.

"Hi."

"What are they going to do?" Nakoma asked as Jayjo tied John to a poll at the center of the village.

"An execution." Aniki said. Jayjo held a torch in his hand.

"John! John!" Pocahontas called as the warriors held her in place to make her watch. Powhatan stood still and strong.

_Be strong, daughter. _Alsoomse said, but Pocahontas barely heard her.

Jayjo lit the logs and brush that surrounded John.

**This past summer, I got a second degree burn on my arm a little ways from my elbow. I now have a scar there and boy, did it hurt!**


	13. Sophie

"NO!" Pocahontas screamed as the wood caught fire. The flames crept slowly onto John's clothes. Their eyes met and tears streamed down Pocahontas' cheeks when she saw the fear, covered by love, in John's.

_There has to be something I can do_, she thought desperately and looked around. There, sitting next to her hut was a basin of water. She ran over and picked it up, hurling the contents of it onto John. The flames disappeared and she ran forward.

"Kill her!" Jayjo screamed at his men. The one closest to her pulled out a knife and ran forward. Pocahontas couldn't move or breathe as she saw the knife coming towards her chest. She knew that she would be dead in one stroke. All she could do was cling to the bound John.

The blow never came. Pocahontas looked before her with wide eyes. Aniki stood in front of her, the knife buried deep into her shoulder. Blood dripped down onto the ground, staining the dirt red. "Go!" she said in a breathless voice, "Take John and run. Get help."

Pocahontas picked John up with strength that she was sure her mother had lent. She slung him over her shoulder and ran, just seeing out of the corner of her eye as Aniki collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her eyes, but she knew that she had to keep running, or the whole village would die.

She heard hard footsteps behind them and quickened her pace. She ran blindly through the forest until she came to the cliff with the river beneath it. Pocahontas whirled around to face the warriors.

Jayjo had led them, murder in his eyes. He unsheathed a knife and slowly walked towards Pocahontas and John. She looked to their left and right; all ways out were blocked.

The wind blew in her face, gently pushing Pocahontas towards the cliff. She nodded and turned. _Jump, my daughter. It is the only way. _She took a deep breath and plunged off of the cliff, John right beside her.

**Robin here. Sophie wrote this chapter. **

**I think this is how I envisioned it. There was a stick that poked John in the arm and that's how his clothes caught fire. He's unconscious from coughing from the smoke, that's why he can't run on his own. **

**However, remember that this is Sophie's chapter, not mine, that's just how I think it happened. Sophie, how did it happen:)**

**-Robin**


	14. Robin Ann

The water swallowed Pocahontas and John whole. John, unconscious from inhaling too much smoke, started to sink. Pocahontas dove as fast as she could swim and caught him and hauled him to the surface. Struggling to keep John's head as well as her's above the water, she used her one free arm to swim towards the shore.

_Mother, help me!_ Pocahontas thought and she could feel her mother's presance.

_Keep swimming, Pocahontas, I am here. _Alsoomse whispered and Pocahontas swam harder. Reaching the shore, she hauled John out of the water with her last bit of energy. Dragging him to the forest, she carefully laid him down on some grass.

"John. John, please wake up!" Pocahontas said through her tears. The ropes around John's wrists were charred and his hands were burned pretty bad. His sleeves, which he had always kept rolled up to his elbows, were also burned. His right shoulder was also burned. The rest of him looked fine, but Pocahontas knew that fire killed, and the smoke was just as deadly.

"John, John, oh please, don't die on me now." Pocahontas said as she collapsed against John's chest. Why? Why did Jayjo have to be so murderous? And why did he have to do this to John? What had John ever done to him? Her mind went back to Aniki, hurt and unconscious from protecting her and John. She stopped crying when she felt a single heartbeat.

"John?" She asked. John groaned and moved a little.

"Pocahontas?" He rasped, his voice tired from coughing.

"Oh, John!" Pocahontas sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" John managed and Pocahontas could tell that he was on the line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"You were about to be killed by Jayjo." Pocahontas said. "John, please, hold on! I have to go get help! Aniki was hurt and you're burned pretty bad." She said, grabbing the nearest rock and cut the burned ropes around John's wrists. "I think you'll be safe here!" She said.

"I love you, Pocahontas." John said. He wasn't sure if he was dying or not, but Pocahontas could only pray that he wasn't.

"I love you, too, John. Please, hold on!" She said as she gently kissed him and pushed back his hair. She was relieved that his face hadn't been burned, but she knew that his shoulder, arm, and hands were and that she had to hurry. She ran off towards Jamestown.

**OK, so when the ropes were burned, that made them easy to snap, so he just had the remains of where the warriors had individually tied John's wrists. Gosh, I sure hope he's OK!**


	15. Sophie S

Thomas heard a quiet screaming in the distance. He put the sock he had been mending down and walked off of his front porch. Someone was running towards the town at a fast pace, but he couldn't yet see who it was.

The screaming got closer and Thomas stopped in his tracks. _I know that voice_, he realized with dread, _that's Pocahontas._ He ran out to meet her, his stomach clenching in fear. What could have upset her this badly?

She stumbled into his arms, her body soaking wet and worn out. Her face was drawn tight with fear and exhaustion. She sagged under Thomas' grip, her breathing heavy and labored.

"Thomas," Pocahontas gasped, "John's hurt. Satto's are attacking our village and are going to move onto Jamestown soon. I need your help."

Thomas' eyes grew wide in shock and he yelled to the man walking by, "Get help! The Indian village we're under truce with is being attacked and the attackers are moving on to here next!"

The man nodded and ran off. Thomas looked at Pocahontas. "Can you lead me to where John is? I can help you bring him back here."

Pocahontas slowly nodded and stood up shakily. She took off back into the woods at a slow jog; it was as fast as she could run. Thomas was right behind her, a determined look on his face. They reached John in about a half hour. He was still breathing, but his eyes were closed and he was passed out.

Thomas picked up John's legs and Pocahontas got his head. They began to walk we a man jumped in front of their path.

"You're not going anywhere," Jayjo said with a glare at the three people.

**Robin: JAYJO! RUN!**


	16. Robin Ann B

"Jayjo!" Pocahontas said, nearly dropping John.

"That's right, princess. And you aren't going anywhere." Jayjo said and Thomas shot Pocahontas a confused look. Then he understood: This was a Satto warrior!

"Get out of here, Jayjo! You've done enough!" Pocahontas screamed.

"Apparently not. That savage is not getting out of here alive." Jayjo said. Pocahontas bit her lip and shook her head.

"No!" She said. "John has never done anything to you!"

"Maybe not, but those savages will never come here again when I'm through with them!" Jayjo said and Thomas, too, nearly dropped John. Carefully, he and Pocahontas sat him down on the ground.

"You are not going to hurt him!" Thomas said in a low voice, warning Jayjo to keep away. Jayjo took his bow and arrow and aimed straight for Pocahontas.

"Fine then. I'll hurt you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John! John, wake up!" Alsoomse said frantically into John's ear. John awoke with a start.

"Alsoomse! Wha-What's going on?" He asked.

"John, your shoulder, arm, and hands were burned by the fire Jayjo set. You must hurry and awaken, my son. Pocahontas and your friend Thomas are in trouble. Hurry! I will help you, but remember your burns!" Alsoomse said and John blinked awake.

"Fine then. I'll hurt you." Jayjo hissed to Pocahontas. John, with the strength Alsoomse lent him, jumped in front of Jayjo's arrow. It lodged itself into his burned shoulder and he cried out in pain as he fell backwards, just missing Pocahontas's arms.

"John!" She cried as she knelt down to help him. Thomas joined her and Jayjo smiled.

"Now I'll just finish you off...one by one..." He said. Suddenly, a large stick came crashing down upon Jayjo's head, knocking him unconscious. Behind him stood Nakoma.

**Nakoma! I don't know about ya'll, but I ain't never been so happy to see her in the entire time I've had Pocahontas as my favorite movie!**

**-Robin**


	17. Sophie Sk

"Get out of here, you piece of rotten fish!" Nakoma screamed at Jayjo, fury burning in her eyes. Jayjo fell to the ground, his eyes rolled up and his tongue lolling.

Nakoma ran to her best friend and kneeled beside her. John was still awake, but he was having a hard time keeping his scream of pain in. Thomas rushed to their side.

"We have to get him back to Jamestown," he said. Pocahontas nodded and began to pick up John's head while Thomas grabbed his feet. Thomas turned to Nakoma, "Could you tie up Jayjo? He will cause us more pain than this if he isn't stopped. There's some rope on the ground beside him."

"Yes," Nakoma replied, "I will. Just get John to Jamestown. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Thomas and Pocahontas took off through the woods as fast as they could. John groaned as they ran. Pocahontas closed her eyes and prayed to her mother. _Please let John be alright. _

The trip to Jamestown didn't take as long as it did the first time. They ran to the doctor's home and burst open the door.


	18. Robin Ann Ba

"What happened?" Dr. Walker asked as Pocahontas and Thomas laid John down on the floor as gently as possible.

"My village was attacked by an enemy tribe. John was burned because they tried to kill him. Then Jayjo tried to kill me and John stepped in front of the arrow." Pocahontas explained.

"It does look bad. We're going to have to take that arrow out, stitch up the wound and do something about these burns." Dr. Walker said. "Pocahontas, I might need the help of Kekata. Can you get him for me?" Pocahontas nodded. This would give her a chance to see if her father and Aniki were alright!

"I'll be back." She said. She took off running out of the settlement.

"Is he going to be alright, Dr. Walker?" Thomas asked.

"I can't say son. He might pull through and he might not." Dr. Walker said honestly. "I can only pray that for Pocahontas's sake, he lives."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocahontas ran into the village and stopped still at what she saw.

Thomas's warning had been successful and a group of settlers were finishing up tying Satto warriors up while Powhatan spoke to Satto and Jayjo (He was still out like a light). Pocahontas sighed a sigh of relief. Her village was okay!

"Father!" She screamed and ran to her father.

"Pocahontas! You're alright!" Powhatan said. "Where's John?"

"John was badly burned in the fire. Not to mention he now also has an arrow lodged in his burned shoulder." Pocahontas said. "Dr. Walker needs Kekata's help."

"He should be finishing up with Aniki." Powhatan said and Pocahontas ran towards Kekata's hut. Kekata was wrapping Aniki's shoulder in deerskin bandages.

"I think you're going to be fine, Aniki. Take it easy." Kekata said and Aniki smiled.

"Thanks, Kekata." She said. "Pocahontas! Is everything alright?"

"No, Aniki. John was burned pretty badly by Jayjo and he now has an arrow lodged in his burned shoulder. Dr. Walker needs your help, Kekata." Pocahontas answered.

"I'm coming. Aniki, can you help me carry some herbs that I might need?" Kekata asked and Aniki nodded.

"I think so."

"Good. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pocahontas, John trusts you. Would you hold his shoulder down while I pull the arrow out?" Dr. Walker asked. Pocahontas looked at John and nodded.

"Alright, good. John, we have to pull that arrow out now." Dr. Walker said and John shifted slightly.

"Whatever you have to do." He said. Pocahontas knelt down and gently held his shoulder down. John hissed as the hardwood floor cut through the blanket Dr. Walker had moved him onto.

_Be strong, my son. You've made it this far._ Alsoomse whispered and John nodded. He had yet to tell Pocahontas that her mother had been talking to him. He groaned as Dr. Walker began to pull the arrow out of his sore and tender shoulder. Pocahontas pushed down on his shoulder harder as John began to groan louder and tried to get away.

"John, stop! You're only going to hurt yourself more!" Pocahontas pleaded through teary eyes. She hated seeing John in pain. John stopped and took a deep breath. It wasn't his fault. It just hurt, that was all. A lot.

"Relax, son." Dr. Walker said. John relaxed and let Dr. Walker pull the arrow from his shoulder.

"There." Dr. Walker said. The arrow was thrown aside.

_Well done my son. _

**Ouch, I'm sure that would hurt! Poor John!**


	19. Sophie Sky

John passed out. Exhaustion, blood loss, and fear had finally caught up with him. Pocahontas was concerned, but the doctor wasn't worried in the least.

He recovered fast, up on his feet again a day later, and using his arm in a week. John spent most of his time with Pocahontas, as if making up for lost time between them. Finally, not five weeks after they had been attacked, John was completely healed. Pocahontas was relieved beyond belief.

--------------------------------------------

**Robin here. We decided to add some stuff since we realized that we don't know what happened in the two month intervale from when John was in surgery for the arrow in his burned shoulder to the time he asked Pocahontas to marry him. So here it is. Back to the IN PROGRESS label. Anyway, if something happens and we can't update, it's because of a BIG snowstorm headed our way! To her city and mine! So…yeah. Anyway, please review! No one has since we put this on our account…**

**-Robi**


	20. Robin Ann Bat

"John, careful!" Pocahontas said as John started to climb the tree. John looked down at her.

"I'm fine, Pocahontas! My shoulder doesn't hurt as bad as it used to and I can use my arm again." John called.

"Still, John! Be careful!" She said. John shook his head. She was right. He did need to be careful and if Dr. Walker knew he was out climbing trees, he's have his skin for a doormat. He still couldn't feel much when it came to his burned hands, which he was forced to keep bandaged, nothing put pain. He pushed the pain from his mind as he climbed higher. All of a sudden, the branch John was standing on snapped and John was sent tumbling out of the tree and landed on the ground with a hard and very painful thud. Pocahontas stared at him in horror for a minute before she ran to him. He wasn't moving.

**Dun dun dun! I'm bad about making cliffhangers for Sophie! **

**Robin**


	21. Sophie Skye

"John!" Pocahontas screamed. She kneeled beside him and looked at his face. Relief filled her when she saw his eyes were open.

"That was interesting, I haven't done that in a while," John said, sitting up. Pocahontas smiled at him sarcastically and helped him to his feet.

**So it's a little short! Sorry Robi, but I have nothing else. I'm slightly dried out on the creative energies for the night, finishing one of my other stories last night. My brain needs to rest for the night. **


	22. Robin Ann Bate

As soon as he was to his feet, John felt a searing pain in his shoulder and then at his side. Pocahontas looked at him.

"John? John, are you alright?" She asked. John shook his head.

"My shoulder. And my side." He said as he sank back to the ground. Pocahontas could see that blood soaked his shirt where he had been shot by Ratcliffe. What was wrong with his shoulder, Pocahontas didn't know.

"John! The wound!" Pocahontas said, almost in a shriek. John looked at his side and saw that it had indeed been reopened. He then looked to where he had fell. A sharp rock pertruded from the ground and John guessed he had landed on it. His shoulder was still very badly burned, which was why it hurt.

"Can you walk?" Pocahontas asked. John shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said. Pocahontas looked around.

"Well, I won't leave you here!" She said as she took the bag from her shoulder and tied it tightly around John's waist. Carefully, she helped him to his feet again and put his arm around her shoulder to help support him. Then, slowly, they began to trek back to her village, which was closer than Jamestown.

"We;re almost there, John, don't worry." Pocahontas said. She only hoped they made it before John lost too much blood and passed out. Finally, smoke from her village rose above the trees. She helped John walk into the village towards her father's hut.

"Father!" She called. She and John walked in. Pocahontas froze as soon as she and John were inside and she felt John freeze too, which surprised her. She had never thought of John being afraid of anything. But she certainly was afraid of what she saw. There, right in front of her, were Ratcliffe and Jayjo.

**Another one of my dreaded cliffies! What are Ratcliffe and Jayjo doing together? See ya'll later!**

**-Robin**


	23. Sophie Skye M

"Don't worry, my dear. Where you're going, you and Smith will be together, for _eternity_." Ratcliffe said in a sneering voice. He pulled out a musket, already loaded and aimed straight at Pocahontas.

Jayjo growled and put the barrel of the musket down with his hand. "We had a deal, savage! The woman is to live so I can have her, and you can kill the man of your own kind!"

"Plans change," Ratcliffe sneered, now pointing the barrel at Jayjo. His eyes opened in shock and he charged towards Ratcliffe.

The ring of the shot went through the air. Pocahontas closed her eyes as she heard a loud thud before her.

**Robin- WHO GOT SHOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	24. Robin Ann Bates

Pocahontas hated to think as to who had made the thud. She felt John slip to the ground and she couldn't help but pray that it wasn't him.

_Pocahontas, be strong._ Pocahontas heard her mother speaking to her. She wondered what she meant. She looked beside her at John, who had passed out from all the blood he had lost. She kneeled beside him. He hadn't been shot.

Then Pocahontas cast her gaze towards Jayjo. He was lying on the floor and his leg was bleeding. Pocahontas guessed it was from the shot she had heard. Ratcliffe must have shot him in the leg.

"That will teach you to turn on me." Ratcliffe sneered. She turned to Pocahontas and John. John was groaning from the intense pain in his shoulder and side.

"Now it's your turn." He said, aiming for John again. "He didn't die the first time, but he will this time, you can bet on it." He aimed and shot and John cried out in pain.

**A/N- Wow. Ratcliffe is a backstabber and a big craphead! **


	25. Sophie Skye Mo

Something snapped inside of Pocahontas. "Why did you do that!? He hasn't done anything to you but be a good follower and try to do the best for his people! Why can't you just leave him alone!?" She screamed at him.

Ratcliffe looked at her, slightly shocked. "All of my power and glory is gone because of Smith. He has ruined my life, and for that he will die!"

Ratcliffe fired again, aiming at John's head. Wide eyed with fear, Pocahontas jumped in front of John and took the musket in the arm. "So this is what being shot is like," she muttered with clenched teeth as she fell to the ground before John.

------------------------------------------------------


	26. Robin Ann Bates 2

_John, John, wake up._ John groaned and looked around. Alsoomse looked at him with concern. John knew he was dreaming. His hands weren't burned and he had no pain.

"Alsoomse, what happened?" John asked.

"John, you landed on a sharp rock after falling from a tree. Pocahontas was bringing you back to the village when you found Ratcliffe and Jayjo. Ratcliffe shot Jayjo in the leg and you passed out. Then Ratcliffe shot you. He was about to kill you when Pocahontas took the shot in the arm. John, wake up." Alsoomse ordered and John awoke. Ratcliffe was cackling and holding a gun. To his horror, Pocahontas was lying on the ground beside him. Carefully, he sat up. His side hurt again, but his prime concern was Pocahontas. Carefully, he sat up and turned her over. Her arm was bleeding and she was breathing heavily. John carefully picked her up to the best of his ability with the only strength he had left and pulled her to him.

"John." She groaned softly. John hugged her to him and winced from the wound Ratcliffe had given him.

"Sh. I'm here." He said softly.

"I couldn't let him kill you, John." She said softly, too. John couldn't believe it. She had put her life on the line for his again. Would the vicious cycle of them having to save each other ever end? John didn't know.

"You shouldn't have done that, Pocahontas." He said. Carefully, he moved her to look at him." Please, don't do that." Pocahontas nodded and winced form the pain and John held her to him tighter as Ratcliffe turned to find them alive.

"It seems as though my shots were not deadly enough he said. John felt Pocahontas tighten and hug him closer. John gritted his teeth against the intense pain at his side, but he wasn't able to keep it in. He let out a soft scream of pain and Pocahontas pulled back.

"Are you...?" Before she could finish, Ratcliffe once again fired the gun.

**A/N- How does he fire so often? He must like the sound of the gun…**


	27. Sophie Skye Moo

The shot lodged itself deep into the wall of the hut. Ratcliffe looked amazed at the two people standing before him, each with a hand on the barrel of his gun.

"You will not hurt our best friends any more," Nakoma and Thomas said in unison. Thomas punched Ratcliffe in the face and Nakoma kicked out his legs. Ratcliffe fell to the floor, unconscious.

The two then turned to their best friends. Nakoma helped Pocahontas to her feet and Thomas helped John. Together they walked out of the village, towards the doctor in Jamestown.


	28. Robin Ann Bates 3

Thomas knocked on the door and Dr. Walker opened the door. Seeing John, he knew something had happened.

"What happened now?" He asked.

"They were shot, Dr. Walker. John in the side, Pocahontas in the arm." Nakoma said.

"Alright. Bring them here." John looked at Pocahontas, who looked at him in worry. She had never been into surgery before and John knew she was scared.

"Help Pocahontas first." He said, gritting his teeth.

"But John..." Pocahontas began.

"I said help her first." John said a little louder. Dr. Walker looked at Thomas and motioned for Pocahontas to be put on the ground for the operation. John was sat on the ground, unable to move other than to sit up on his elbow. Pocahontas looked at him with scared eyes. He had been shot again. The wound had been reopened by a sharp rock. His hands and shoulder were still badly burned. Why did he always have to be hurt? Like John had though before, when would the cycle of each of them being hurt end? John knew that Pocahontas was scared and he moved carefully to her side.

"John, what's going to happen?" She asked. Dr. Walker had taken Thomas and Nakoma outside to talk to them.

"It'll hurt, trust me. Dr. Walker is going to have to take the bullet from your arm and stitch it back together." John explained.

"I'm scared, John." Pocahontas said.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." John said. Pocahontas squeezed his hand.

"You really should lie down, John. Don't forget, you were shot, too."

"I can't forget that. This hurts just about as bad as the last one, but I won't leave you to go through surgery alone." John said and shuddered from the pain. His side hurt beyond words and his shoulder and hands stung like a hundred bees had swarmed and bit him. Dr. Walker came back in and set to work on Pocahontas's arm. Pocahontas squeezed John's hand and John was sure she had broken a finger or two. Finally, the bullet was out and it was then John's turn.


	29. Sophie Sky Moor

Pocahontas woke up in John's arms. He had a bandage around his side and his eyes were closed. She tried to move, but pain went shooting up her arm.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. John opened his eyes and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"You've been out for about a day. Everything's OK, both of our surgeries went well. And when your father found out what Ratcliffe and Jayjo had done, he had them thrown into the ocean. They'll live, but they won't forget what Powhatan is like when he is mad!"

Pocahontas nodded and snuggled back into John's warm embrace.

**Yay! **


	30. Robin Ann Bates 4

"Why am I so tired?" Pocahontas asked.

"You lost just enough blood during surgery to knock you out for a while." John said. "I'm used to it, so I guess that's why I haven't been knocked out yet." Dr. Walker walked in.

"Good to see you awake, Pocahontas." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I stepped in front of a bullet." Pocahontas answered, looking at John. He had said the same thing when he had gotten shot the first time all those months ago.

"I think you'll be fine. Just get lots of rest and take it easy. Speaking of taking it easy, John, no more climbing trees. Not until those burns are better. And speaking of your burns, we need to bandage those back up." John winced at the thought of the stinging pain that would come from the liquid Dr. Walker would put on them before bandaging them up. Pocahontas carefully moved and Dr. Walker bandaged John.

"I think you'll both be fine." Dr. Walker said and Pocahontas couldn't have been happier.

----------------------------------------------

Five days later, Pocahontas was allowed to return home. She set out on foot to Grandmother Willow.

"Pocahontas? What happened?" She asked. Pocahontas settled in on the stump.

"Not three days after I told you about my father sending me away, I was sent away. My mother told me in the wind that John was alive and on his way back and that he loved me. Anyway, John was crazy enough to come looking for me at Satto's village and got himself captured. The Sattos hate John's people and Satto planned to have him burned alive. My new friend Aniki helped me get him out and we came back here where Jayjo followed us and attacked. He tried to kill John, but before he was too badly burned I found a way to put out the fire. Unfortunately, he was still burned pretty badly on his hand and shoulder. Then Ratcliffe showed up with Jayjo and Ratcliffe shot him in the leg. He shot John in the side after John had fallen and reopened the first wound Ratcliffe gave him. He was going to shot him in the head when I took the bullet in the arm. That's it, really. Father had Ratcliffe and Jayjo thrown in the sea but they survived." Pocahontas explained.

"Well, it sounds as though you had quite an adventure!" Grandmother Willow said.

"I did, really." Pocahontas said with a smile. "But more than anything, I'm just glad John's back."

"I'm glad too." Grandmother Willow said.

"I still have one question, though. How did John find me?"

"I don't know, Pocahontas. I'd ask him about it."

"I will."

---------------------------------------------------

"John, how exactly did you find me?" Pocahontas asked that same day.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you that. Your mother." John said.

"My mother?" Pocahontas asked. John nodded.

"The night I learned that John Rolfe had been killed and that I was to lead the next supply ship here, I was running from the guards. I didn't know what they wanted from me and I wasn't really going to stick around to find out, either. I eventually came to dead end and was forced to jump into the Thames River. But before I did, I heard a voice telling me to jump. For about a three months after that, your mother has been coming to me in dreams, giving me advice and showing me where to go. I really wouldn't have been able to get through this without her help." John explained.

"I guess we owe her for everything, huh?"

"I guess we do, Pocahontas. I guess we do." Pocahontas ran forward into John's arms, knowing that if her mother hadn't been watching over her and John, them being together again might have been impossible. A gentle wind began to blow.

"Thank you, Mother." Pocahontas whispered.

**A/N- Yay! Again! Happy Ending achieved! **


	31. Sophie Skye Moore

**Two Months Later**

John walked into Pocahontas' village. It was bright and early, just before sunrise. He smiled lightly as he knocked on the side of Powhatan's hut.

The Chief stuck his head out, half asleep. "Smith, what is it?" he asked.

"There is something I would like your permission on," John replied with a grin. Powhatan caught his drift and let him into his hut so they could talk in private.

It had been an hour since John had arrived and he was still talking to Pocahontas' father. She sat outside his hut, waiting patently for John. _What could they be talking about? _Pocahontas sighed and drew in the dirt with her finger.

Not too long after, John came out with an even bigger smile on his face. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" Pocahontas demanded in a friendly voice.

John kneeled down in front of her, their eyes level and meeting. He pulled a beautiful wooden necklace out of his pocket. Taking Pocahontas' hand, he placed in on her palm.

"Pocahontas," John spoke, "Will you marry me, so we can stay at each others sides?"

Tears of joy fell from her eyes and she nodded. "Yes," Pocahontas breathed before she was swept into John's embrace. They lightly kissed, holding on to each other tight. With all they had been through, almost loosing each other, they would finally always be together.

**A/N- We hope you liked this story! We enjoyed writing it and hope to write more stories together really soon!**

**-Sophie and Robin**


End file.
